


Happy Vibes

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Lesbians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rooftop Sex, Shameless Smut, idk what this is, quickies on missions, silly idea, sin - Freeform, vibrating body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: Science sometimes has unintended consequences. Some of them aren't all that bad, though.





	Happy Vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClikC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClikC/gifts).



> I honestly don't have anything to say... Enjoy? Lol

Lena stared at her hand in alarm, watching as the fingers vibrated quickly against the marble countertop she sat at. She held it out in front of her, seeing a light blue hue encase the digits as she looked more closely.

As quickly as it had started, the vibrating ceased, leaving her sat at the kitchen island and still staring in wonder.

It hadn't been the first time, nor the first body part to vibrate. Last week, Lena's left leg had begun to vibrate uncontrollably under the table while she ate breakfast.

She'd called Winston about it, careful to be out of earshot of Amélie. The last thing she wanted was to worry her.

“See anything, Winston?” She asked anxiously, leg bouncing as she watched his projected face on the bedroom wall.

There was a pause before Winston grunted, rubbing a hand over his face. “I'm not seeing anything on your diagram, Lena. There's nothing out of the ordinary at all.”

“Then what's wrong with me?”

“That's what I'm trying to figure out,” Winston told her with a frown, “by my charts, you're completely healthy. No blips or glitches.”

“Don't think it'd be that new accelerator you fitted, d’you?” she looked down at her chest, placing a hand against the new, smaller casing resting over her shirt. 

“Very unlikely. The only difference was a matter of size.”

Lena sighed. “Well _somethin’_ ain’t right, Win.”

Winston gave her a worried look. “Have you told Amélie?”

She shook her head and gripped her fingers tightly in her other hand. “No… didn’t want her to worry.”

Winston nodded in understanding and adjusted his glasses. “I’ll keep looking, Lena… but so far, nothing is coming up. Try calling Dr. Ziegler too, perhaps?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll call her later…” she glanced towards the door, “Amé wanted to watch some movies.”

The scientist sighed heavily. “I’ll let you go then, take care, Lena. Don’t forget to call Angela.”

“Not like I can forget my own body vibrating,” Lena mumbled before turning off the projection and heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later on a payload mission had Lena on a rooftop, with her hand fitting snugly down the front Amélie’s bodysuit. She moved quickly, sliding between her dripping folds as the pads of her fingers slipped under the hood, rubbing tight circles over Amélie’s clit.

Amélie gripped Lena’s shoulders tightly as she buried her face in Lena’s neck, rolling her hips roughly against the hand between her legs. She was thankful for the support of the wall behind her as Lena skimmed her wet fingers over her faster.

“Len- _merde,_ I am close,” Amélie groaned, pulling Lena flush against her as her hips rocked. Her suit clung uncomfortably to her sweat slicked body as she moved, desperate to find more friction. _“Please.”_

Lena used her thigh as leverage to nudge her hand, rolling her own hips over Amélie’s thigh. She slipped her free hand under the side of Amélie's body suit, gliding over her ribs before cupping a breast and giving it a light squeeze.

She increased the pace of her fingers, swiping them over Amélie’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hand quickly became soaked from the new angle, smearing wetness over the inside of Amélie’s catsuit.

Amélie suddenly gasped and clutched Lena’s jacket collar. “Oh _putain_ , you brought a _vibrator_?”

“Eh?” Lena asked, confused. “No, I-” she stopped, hearing a quiet buzzing noise between them.

They both glanced down to find the dim glow of Lena’s fingers through Amélie’s purple suit, vibrating noticeably under the fabric.

Lena blinked and a grin spread across her face. “Oh… well, that's gonna come in-”

“Lena, do _not-”_

 _“Handy,”_ Lena finished with a giggle.

“ _Ugh, Mon dieu.”_

As Lena went to remove her hand, Amélie gripped her wrist tightly. Lena peered up at her face to find Amélie glowering at her with difficulty, and her eyes fluttering.

“If you s-stop, I _will_ kill you,” she warned, her voice holding a hint of a whimper as Lena's fingers vibrated against her.

She pulled Lena forward by her jacket, crashing their lips together as groans escaped her throat. Amélie pulled back slightly, breathing hard against Lena's lips as she was brought closer to her climax.

Lena held her fingers firmly against Amélie’s clit, swallowing her cries and moans with kisses as she tumbled over the edge. Amélie jolted and bucked her hips as she came undone by Lena's vibrating fingers. She whimpered as her legs buckled under her weight, pulling Lena down with her.

After catching her breath, Amélie rested her forehead against Lena's. “You have… vibrating fingers.”

There was a pause between them, broken by Lena laughing nervously. “I was gonna tell you, promise! It's a uh… recent development,” she added with a sheepish smile. “I called Winston but he hasn't a clue.”

Amélie hummed, her fingers playing with the short hairs on Lena's nape.

“So, what _other_ parts of you... _vibrate?”_  
  
Lena stilled for a moment, before a slow smile grew on her face. _“Well-”_

 _“Lena, where the fuck are you?! Get on the payload!”_  
  
“Sorry love, carry this conversation next time, yeah?” she gave a wink, blinking straight off the rooftop with her fingers in her mouth.  
  
“Wait- _Lena!”_


End file.
